A number of devices have been devised for carrying infants and young children. Such devices often are not appropriate or useful for carrying larger children. Nor are known conventional arrangements adapted to support a standing child.
The following patents are known and are believed to be generally representative of the state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,898, issued Feb. 20, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,272, issued Jul. 25, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,811, issued Sep. 2, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,402, issued Aug. 1, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,891.